Acabas con mi determinación
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Hasta un hiperactivo como Frisk tiene guardados secretos y siente dolor debido a acciones pasadas. Alguien tan lleno de determinación puede sentir temor de ser sincero. Hasta ahora nadie le fue rival, excepto cierto esqueleto bromista que lograba que el castaño pareciera alguien vulnerable a plena vista ¿La suerte le jugará a favor con respecto a sus sentimientos? Yaoi/ChicoxChico
**Hoooola c: Para los que no me conozcan, me presento, soy Dulce nwn Es mi primera vez subiendo fics en el fandom de Undertale UvU Espero ser bienvenida y… Y nada, espero que les gusten mis historias, les pongo mucho cariño y esfuerzo. Será maravillosos unirme a este nuevo fandom, es muy atrapante :D Si alguno de mis seguidores lee esto… e_e así es, me metí en Undertale, pero descuiden, no abandonaré mis demás fics.**

 **Voy a aclarar algunas cosas antes de que lean a continuación.**

 **Primero, me decidí hacer un Sanrisk ¿Por qué? Porque la pareja me encanta y tenía que hacer un one shot de ellos dos, estoy muy muy muy viciada D: Tenía que subirlo.**

 **Segundo, esto no es un Reader x Sans. Yo no disfruto mucho de Reader x Personaje Canon, es divertido leerlos pero… simplemente yo no sirvo para esas cosas. Frisk para mí es un personaje más, no el jugador en sí ¿Vale?**

 **Tercero, Frisk no tiene un sexo definido, eso cambia dependiendo del jugador, pero a pesar de que soy una chica, veo mucho a Frisk como un niño. Por lo que podemos decir… Sí, este fic es Yaoi! Si hay alguien que no le guste eso, puede irse, no está obligado a quedarse.**

 **Cuarto, este one shot sucede en la ruta pacifista, después de los hechos del juego. Incluí cosas sobre la ruta Genocida que no ocurren nada más que en otra línea del tiempo.**

 **Quinto (JODER DULCE, TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!), usé headcanons aquí. Cosas que no ocurren en el juego original, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta. Ah sí… puse que Chara ya conocía a los hermanos esqueleto y tuvo un noviazgo con Asriel.**

 **Ahora que terminé con los avisos, pasamos a la publicidad nwnU …-Le tiran sillas-**

 **La portada la hice yo, además de ser escritora me gusta dibujar. Si desean, pueden pasarse por mi Tumbl, mi página de Facebook, Youtube y Wattpad para leer otras cosas y ver mis ilustraciones o dibujos. Los links están en mi perfil n_n**

 **Título:** _ **Acabas con mi determinación**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Frisk no era un niño calmado. Pero hasta un hiperactivo como él tiene guardados secretos y siente dolor debido a acciones pasadas. Alguien tan lleno de determinación puede sentir temor de ser sincero. Hasta ahora nadie le fue rival, excepto cierto esqueleto bromista que lograba que el castaño pareciera alguien vulnerable a plena vista ¿La suerte le jugará a favor con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿O la culpa le carcomería junto a sus pesadillas?**_

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Slash, Relación Chico x Chico. Humano x Esqueleto. Headcanons. Mención de Chara x Asriel (Esta es hetero en el one shot). Si no has jugado la ruta genocida o no la has visto, te recomiendo no leer ya que hay spoilers.**

 **.-._.-._.-.-_.-.-._.-._.-.-_.-** **.-._.-._.-.-_.-.-._.-._.-.-_.-** **.-._.-._.-.-_.-.-._.-._.-.-_.-** **.-._.-._.-.-_.-.-._.-._.-.-_.-**

Su respiración agitada pedía aire a gritos, sus sollozos se ahogaban en la inmensidad de ese bosque dejando un sendero de lágrimas congeladas a su paso. No sabía cuándo llevaba huyendo, no sabía si estaba perdido o no. Le daba igual, quería estar solo, reflexionar. No era culpa de Sans, él solo le había hecho ver la verdad.

Siempre, siempre lo supo… era como ella, siempre lo fue. UN ASESINO.

Al final, se cansó de correr tanto, no era necesario escapar más, él no lo encontraría tan fácilmente ni aunque usara sus poderes para derribar cada árbol. En medio del frío y el viento polar, se sentó en la nieve frente al lago congelado. Dejó una mano sobre este con una mirada solloza, confundida y desconsolada.

-Nunca me dejarás… ¿Verdad, Chara?

 **Esa mañana…**

Los pájaros empezaron a cantar copiosa y armoniosamente, que bello sonido era el que hacía de despertador, no era ni un poco molesto, y mucho menos irritable. Para algunos quizá algo tan repetitivo que te termina hartando, pero no para él. La luz del sol se coló entre las mal cerradas cortinas, el resto daba plenamente en la tela de las mismas dando el efecto de luz roja. Eran tan grandes sus ganas de quedarse en la cama y no despertar. Estaba mullida, caliente, básicamente se sentía un cachorrito feliz en su mullida cama. Sin embargo, ese aroma tan dulce y peculiar le ordenaba levantarse.

Sí, era olor a tarta de canela y butterscotch.

-¿Uh?- El jovencito castaño bostezó largamente, talló su ojo esperando que pudiera levantarse hoy. Era domingo, dulce y hermoso domingo ¡Los domingos eran de visitar a sus amigos!

Que alegría sentía al levantarse cada mañana y recordar lo feliz que era ahora en Underground. O al menos así seguían llamándole a su nueva villa. Después de todo lo ocurrido, la barrera pudo ser abierta por Asriel permitiendo a los monstruos emerger a la superficie. Sin embargo, llevarse con los humanos no era algo posible. Por lo que se decidió que vivirían en un lugar alejado y desolado sin riesgos de malos encuentros por un tiempo. Todo era maravilloso ahora, y los monstruos vivían tranquilos como era costumbre, claro aprendiendo cosas nuevas del mundo exterior. Además que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo lograron reconstruir su amada ciudad, cosa que tomó tiempo pero se logró con éxito.

Frisk no negaba tan felicidad indescriptible cuando Toriel estaba con él, las veces que iba a divertirse con Alphys. Cocinar con Undyne y Papyrus también era algo delirante que le sacaba muchas risas, y no lo mencionemos a él. Sans. Oh, cuanto anhelaba que la mañana pasara veloz solo para correr por el camino directo a los brazos de su esquelético amigo.

Desde su primer día en Underground le llamó mucho la atención ese esqueleto tan bromista que la verdad, parecía no tomarse mucho las cosas en serio. Sin dudas, Frisk creía con toda seguridad que Sans era uno de los chicos con más personalidad en el subsuelo. Ah, cada rato a su lado deseaba que durara para siempre.

Sí, no lo ocultaría por sí mismo. Sans se había clavado en su mente como mantra y no quería irse por más que le taladraran la cabeza –como era que decía Undyne cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar del joven esquelético-. Pero joder, no era su culpa que aquel monstruo fuera tan encantador. Después de todo por algo era tan reconocido en su pueblo.

Una vez pudo oír a Alphys decirle a su novia "Es solo un enamoramiento inocente de un niño a un mayor, ya se le pasará cuando madure" Oh… Ella estaba tan equivocada. Era mucho más que solo eso.

Frisk aún no entendía porque alguien como él gastaría tiempo en un "simple" humano que había caído de mero accidente en su mundo. A pesar de poder gastar su tiempo en tantas otras cosas –Incluyendo la flojera, digna de llamarle "El flojo Sans"-, no lo hacía, y se dedicaba lo más que podía a pasar ratos alegres con él.

No sabía… Simplemente el hecho de tener cerca al esqueleto lo ponía nervioso. Frisk era entre muchas cosas un niño –Si es que con 12 años aún podemos decirle niño- hiperactivo, nada callado, y por qué no, alguien que era capaz de llevarse por delante a medio mundo cuando quería conseguir algo. Así era ese niño de ojos café, DETERMINADO, como todos lo conocían.

Y Sans era un freno en su camino.

Era tan indescriptible e imposible que la presencia de Sans lograra frenar esa hiperactividad tan grande en el niño. Frisk sentía sus piernas volverse gelatina cuando el tacto del esqueleto estaba en su piel, un rojo carmesí amenazaba con pintar completamente su rostro, su voz tan chillona y ruidosa pasaba a ser un hilo fino y cortado, sus ideas claras se desvanecía, simplemente su mente se hacía puré y para colmo se revolvía, al igual que su estómago. Un gran embrollo de pensamientos, emociones e ideas se hacía en su cabeza. Toriel a veces incluso ponía a este de niñero, pues sabía que calmaba mucho al niño. Que mal que ella no supiera por qué.

Diablos. Sans era el único que podía hacer que el joven Frisk callara por una vez en su vida.

Por más que las cosas que conté sonaran de cuento de hadas, no es así… Nunca lo fueron.

Frisk, por más inocente que llegara a ser, había tenido sus errores en el pasado, un grave y fatal entre ellos fue asesinar al hermano de su enamorado. Exacto, había asesinado a Papyrus.

No ahora, Papyrus estaba vivo y coleando. Pero Frisk no siempre siguió la ruta pacifista. Su primer reseteo lo llevó a matarlos a todos y se dejó posesionar por ella. Se dejó controlar por Chara y los comentarios de Flowey.

No volvió a ser el mismo en ese momento… se sintió justo como… un psicópata. Cada parte de él se convenció de que nunca más intentaría seguir ese camino. Pero en ese entonces su curiosidad era tan grande que no dudó ni un segundo en probar ser un asesino… y no le había gustado la experiencia.

Sans tampoco regresó a ser el mismo desde ese punto. Él más que nadie sabía que estaba en un multiverso y el humano podía resetear y cambiar sus acciones cuando deseara. Recordaba cada hecho y momento en todos los reinicios. Estar presente en la ruta genocida le hizo perder su confianza en el niño castaño.

Con eso siguieron horribles pesadillas que golpeaban la mente del niño. Podía ver todo lo que le había pasado al llegar al Sub-Suelo, los hechos ocurridos con sus malas decisiones le atormentaban con cargos adicionales de culpa, martirio y remordimiento. Toriel muerta, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, cada criatura que le pasaba por el frente terminaba con su sangre derramada en las manos del joven humano. Flowey lo llamaba constantemente "Chara" y fue amable con él. Al final de sus sueños, esa tal Chara alegaba borrar el mundo de Underground, y siempre lo asesinaba después de que por alguna razón, este aceptara darle su alma… Luego de esos sueños, Frisk despertaba bañado en sudor y respirando agitado. Claro que esos sueños no eran más que los recuerdos de sus actos en pasadas líneas temporales.

Sabía lo de Asriel en Flowey, y del humano que era su amigo, o sea… Chara, la niña de sus sueños. La que repetitivamente lo atormentaba diciendo "Eres como yo, eres un asesino. Mátalos Frisk, haz… la ruta GENOCIDA" Pero sin embargo le habían contado puras cosas bellas de esa niña ¿Por qué se aparecía en sus sueños como una loca que odiaba a cada ser viviente? ¿Por qué ella había poseído su cuerpo antes para asesinar a todo mundo? No comprendía…

Lleno de curiosidad fue a preguntarle a Flowey –quien se había resignado de tratar de matar a todo mundo y le daba igual si el humano se le acercaba o si reseteaba todo de nuevo- que sabía de Chara. Sus dudas fueron más que contestadas. Chara sentía profundo odio a la vida, no sabía por qué, nunca pudo explicárselo. Le informó que su muerte ella misma la planeó para que lo mataran a él también, cosas sobre las almas, la barrera… En fin. La flor dorada agregó que los demás sabían de ese extraño comportamiento de la niña oji roja, pero al parecer no querían asustar al niño o algo por el estilo. La flor solo dijo "Como viste en tu anterior reinicio, ella no duda en matar al que se ponga en su camino".

Ahora le temía más a Chara…

Pero hey… Era Frisk, tenía que pasar de largo de esos recuerdos dolorosos y concentrarse en su vida.

Claro, a lo que voy, ese incidente no fue para menos un golpe en la relación de ambos.

"Debería odiarme, debería detestarme" Se martiriaba el de ojos chocolate cuando Sans estaba a su lado riendo o bromeando. Todos estaban ignorando eso, no estaban enterados del poder que tenía Frisk para cambiar la línea del tiempo. Sans sí, pero no parecía querer vengarse o nada por el estilo por lo que pasó. No de vago, sino porque no quería. Para empezar, sabía que Frisk era un alma inocente que no se atrevería a matar a nadie por más que lo intentara, pues él sabía que el "L.O.V.E." lo había alejado de su alma y no estaba muy consciente. No quería lastimarlo, era su amigo después de todo. Y pensaba que lo había olvidado, pero sin embargo el niño jamás se lo sacó de la mente.

Y siempre, siempre se decía que él nunca amaría al asesino de su hermano.

Sumándose su propia madre. La que tenía una buena relación con el joven huesudo. No era un secreto su amistan tan cercana. Frisk estaba tan celoso de su madre nueva. A veces deseaba poder tener esa clase de atención que le brindaba a ella. Envidiaba con fuerzas el verlos reír juntos, tan encantados con el otro. Incluso una vez llegó a desearle el mal a Toriel, y se arrepintió golpeándose la cabeza con un libro por esos pensamientos egoístas y crueles.

¿Qué motivos tendría para desearle el mal a Toriel? Ella era maravillosa. Su nueva madre… y la primera. La vez que la mató no pudo haberse sentido más dolido.

Sí, Frisk siempre fue huérfano. Nunca conoció a sus padres biológicos y vivió su niñez en un orfanato. No era feliz, su vida era… le daba igual. No era mala, pero podía mejorar. Pues siempre se la pasaba solo, sin amigos, sin hablar con nadie.

Caer el Underground fue un rescate para él. El destino supo obrarle bien a sus deseos ¿Quién diría que encontraría lo que buscaba con unos monstruos? Le dio una madre amorosa, un padre, en caso de Asgore, que a pesar de no haber vuelto con Toriel, se comportaba como un padre. Y tenía unos amigos maravillosos, cada uno con sus propias personalidades, todos eran queridos por igual. Cada monstruo de esa tierra era una maravilla en persona. Frisk no había amado tanto la vida desde conocerlos. Se reía de solo recordar lo mucho que había insistido por irse a casa… sí, "casa" esa no era su casa. Su fe en los humanos había caído tan bajo… Y eso que él era uno también. No quiso regresar a la villa humana cuando regresó a la superficie.

"No tengo nada por lo cual regresar con ellos. Ustedes son mi familia y no los abandonaré" Fue lo que dijo cuándo Toriel, con lágrimas en los ojos le preguntó si deseaba volver con los de su especie.

La verdad, se arrepentía de haber querido alguna vez, volver a la villa humana para retomar su monótona y aburrida vida.

-¡Frisk, querido!- La voz dulce y melodiosa de la cabra se escuchó provenir desde la cocina. Frisk se estiró por milésima vez esperando como de costumbre que Toriel se cansara de llamarlo y fuera ella misma a despertarlo, y eso ocurrió- Dormilón, despierta- Musitó Toriel con dulzura cargando a su hijo, el cual ya dejando de fingir estar adormilado, le dio con todas sus energías besos cariñosos por mejilla, frente, nariz, etc. Haciéndola contestar con unas cuantas risas.

-¡Buenos días mami!- Exclamó tiernamente a la mujer.

-Frisk ¿Fingiste estar dormido otra vez para que venga yo?- Rio ella ante el desviamiento de la mirada del castaño.

-Puede ser- Dijo con una voz traviesa.

-Vamos mi niño, te he preparado tu tarta favorita.

-¿Canela y Butterscotch?- Se iluminaron sus ojos chocolates mientras que ella no dejaba en su cama y se iba por la puerta.

-Esa misma, apúrate, vinieron unos amigos.

(…)

Suéter, shorts, zapatos, bandita, cabello peinado ¡Listo! No era tan complicado vestirse apropiadamente. Era su casa, daba igual.

Saltó en su cama, la mera costumbre, se cayó de cara… la mera costumbre. Salió de su cuarto y a los saltos fue hasta la cocina. Quien le preguntaras, te diría que normalmente el joven se la pasaba corriendo, saltando, en fin, no se quedaba un segundo quieto.

-¡Mamá, ya vine!

-Hey niño, buenos días.

Esa voz…

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a saludar?

Se dio la vuela, efectivamente ahí estaba él. Como siempre que lo veía, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que hacía que sus piernas temblaran, y ¿Por qué no? Lograba que se derritiera por completo. Sans era sin duda su debilidad predilecta.

-¡S-sans!- El tartamudeo era parte suya cuando el esqueleto se hacía presente. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensándole eso, que Sans ni se preocupaba por eso y creía que era algo normal y Frisk era tartamudo naturalmente. Vaya, si supiera que él era quien causaba esos cortes inseguros en la voz del chiquillo. Educadamente, se acercó para saludarlo, de lo contrario Toriel le insistiría. No es que no deseara hacerlo, pero ya estaba enterado de lo que le causaba el simple tacto del mismo.

-¿Te esperabas que viniera, chico?- Dijo con su voz burlona alborotando sus cabellos castaños y dándole un abrazo amistoso que logró ruborizar por completo al muchacho de 12 años. El cual no le dejó ver su rojo y se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

-N-no ¡Q-que bien que hallas venido!- Por más que intentara esforzarse por una voz normal, era imposible. Siempre lo intentaba pero, nah, si a Sans no le parecía extraño no tenía por qué molestarse. Aunque a veces deseaba no parecer tan… obvio.

-Qué bueno que digas eso, porque estaré aquí toooooda la tarde.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Frisk… Oh, esa tarde sería como tantas otras soportando el nerviosismo.

(…)

La tarde transcurrió como solía ser la mayoría de los domingos. Visitar a la parejita feliz en el laboratorio, almorzar con ellas después de ayudar con la cena, y casi quemar la cocina. Ir a pasar el rato en Grillbys, reír con amigos mientras se disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente para darle una paliza al frío exterior del invierno que en esos momentos azotaba su ciudad. Luego seguía dividirse y cada quien hacer lo que le pareciera mejor.

Frisk a veces adoraba que eso ocurriera.

-Saaaaans…-El niño bostezó, hacía sus pasos pesados, parecía que en cualquier momento se derretiría su cuerpo y caería inconsciente. El esqueleto parecía ignorarlo, sabía muy bien el pedido que se vendría a continuación-… ¡SANSONIO!- Grito impacientado por la falta de atención.

-Te he dicho que no me llamaras Sansonio, niño- Recordó al mismo por milésima vez que odiaba que le llamaran con ese apodo que él había elegido.

-Es la única forma para que me prestes atención- Bufó prendiéndose de su brazo, bendiciendo que haga tanto frío como para que creyera que su cara estaba roja por ello- Estoy cansado…

-Agh… Ven acá, niño- Sans sonrió disimuladamente entretenido. Era gracioso para él cuando Frisk pedía que lo llevaran antes de que se durmiera. Tenía fuerza ¿Por qué no hacerle el favor al pequeño? Ya era costumbre. Se arrodilló un poco para permitirle al menor subirse a su espalda. Después de eso le sujetaba por las piernas y se levantaba completamente, con cuidado de no moverse mal y hacerlo caer.

-Gracias, Sans- Dicho esto, cerró sus ojos color chocolate dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

-De nada, es agradable llevarte de esta forma- Reconoció en voz baja retomando el camino. A mitad de este miró de reojo al chico dormido. Se le escapó una sonrisa, no evitaba pensar que el joven humano era tierno incluso despierto. A veces se preguntaba… ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

-Hoy… Hoy voy a decírtelo… Lo juro.

(…)

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Frisk dormía plácidamente luego de que Sans lo llevara a la casa de Toriel y ella lo dejaba en su habitación. Las veces que eso pasaba dormía como tronco y no despertaba hasta el otro día.

No había pasado tanto desde que Sans lo dejó, solo unas horas… Bueno ¿7 horas era mucho? Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada. Usualmente se despertaba con hambre y se escabullía a la cocina para comer algo y regresar a dormir. Pero algo se lo impidió. Una piedra golpeó contra la ventana. Se levantó y justo ahí, la abrió quedándose estático… ¡Sans estaba ahí saludando tranquilo!

-¡¿Qué haces aqu-…?!

-¡SHHHHHHH!- Trató de callarlo, puesto que despertaría a Toriel y ella le mataría a escobazos por aparecerse a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Uh?- Increíblemente confundido era como estaba, pero dudaba de que rayos quería Sans. Al desdoblar el papel pudo admirar escrito con tinta azul lo siguiente _"Hey enano, su lees esto (Y estoy seguro que lo harás porque estoy frente tuyo) Sal de ahí. Hoy vamos a escabullirnos y divertirnos ¿Ok? No olvides abrigarte, hace frío en la noche. Te espero aquí abajo."_

Un guiño de ojo de parte del esqueleto lo enrojeció. Asintió, cerró la ventana y corrió a su armario.

No podía estar pasando ¿Sans le estaba proponiendo escaparse por una noche? ¿Esto era una cita?... ¡No! Que locura. Él nunca le pediría una cita ¿Pero para que rayos había venido? ¡Y justo a esa hora! A madrugada… solos… SOLOS ¡Si no era una cita no sabía que era! Estaba nervioso ¿Qué vestiría? Afuera el frío era que te podría matar. Quería lucir bien para Sans pero… No tenía muchas ropas lindas. Toriel no era de comprar tanto y él siempre supuso que nunca tendría la ansiedad y la necesidad de usar ropa elegante. Que arrepentido estaba.

-Agh, perfecto… Mi primera cita con él y no sé qué usar- Al decir eso sacudió la cabeza- ¡No es una cita! Solo… Hey. Esto puede servir.

(…)

-Pts… Ya estoy- Sigilosamente salió de su casa, tratando de no hacer ruido con la puerta o sus pasos. Sans volteó estando a punto de decirle algo, pero enmudeció mirando al niño que arreglaba su bufanda a rayas. Había usado su suéter de siempre, unos pantalones azules, botas para la nieve, guantes y unas orejeras. Se veía… tierno.

-Te ves bien- Murmuró por lo bajo sin notar el sonrojo débil en él.

-G-gracias… ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Al mayor se le escapó una risa ante su entusiasmo. Ambos caminaron cerca del otro por la nieve, reían entre chistes malos, a decir verdad Sans se reía de ellos y Frisk reía de lo ridículos que eran.

-¿Sabes que teléfono usan los esqueletos?- Preguntó burlón.

-No sé ¿Qué?- Dudó Frisk esperándose una mala broma.

-¡EL HUESÓFONO!

Nuevamente, el pequeñín esbozó una carcajada, infantil, juguetona y contagiosa. Sans sonrió sin ser notado observando al jovencito que tan adorable se veía riendo con ese sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh Sans, eres un tonto!- Su risa se apagó con el sonido de ramas cayendo. Efectivamente, al distraerse, se había chocado contra un árbol en su camino, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Niño! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Él le sonrió demostrando que ante el choque una de sus últimas muelas de leche se había caído. El esqueleto señaló su propia boca como para indicarle el problema. Frisk reaccionó asustado y empezó a palpar en la nieve.

-¡Diablos! ¡Mi diente!

-Vaya golpe te mandaste… Deja que te ayude- Se agachó a su lado tanteando en busca del diente perdido. El contrario suspiró resignado sin notar la cercanía entre los dos.

-Olvídalo… Ya se perdió.

-Nop, Frisk es determinado y nunca se rinde- Guiñó el ojo consiguiendo lo que buscaba… una sonrisa. Sus manos se rozaron por unos instantes y sus miradas se cruzaron. Unas sonrisas leves se dibujaban en ambos. Lentamente Sans se inclinó haciendo al joven ponerse nervioso. El momento se cortó gracias a eso y su idea.

-¡U-uh encontré mi diente!

-Oh… Genial- Se alejó el esqueleto avergonzado de lo ocurrido. Frisk dudó al mirarlo, se veía… ¿Desilusionado? No creía. No había razones para eso- Vamos niño, el paseo no se acaba aun- Dijo ayudándole a levantarse- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, solo…- Titubeó acomodando su bufanda hasta la nariz. La verdad es que además de ser un avergonzado, no le gustaba para nada la idea de cómo se vería sin su diente- Me cubro.

-¿Por qué?- El menor huyó del intento por bajarle la bufanda.

-Me veré feo sin mi diente, solo… Solo evito que se vea.

-No seas ridículo, no serás más feo por una pequeñez- Chasqueó la lengua tratando de quitársela y siéndole negado el intento nuevamente.

-Créeme, si lo seré- Suspiró retomando el camino.

-Ya veo… Jeh ¿Los humanos son así de extraños?- Pregunto entrando en su momento filósofo. Aunque sonara raro, Sans podía ser alguien profundo cuando se lo proponía. Además de vagar, pensaba mucho cuando lo hacía. Esa era una de las cosas que Frisk amaba de él. Que sea tan sabio e interesante…

-¿Extraños?

-Sí ¿Ustedes suelen preocuparse por cosas así todo el tiempo?

-Los humanos nos preocupamos por todo… El pasado, el presente, el futuro… Esto no es nada.

-Vaya, ustedes son algo complicados.

-Ni tanto.

-¿Tan importante es para ustedes como se ven?

-Todo el tiempo- Respondió melancólico al recordar a los de su especie- Sans… La lista de razones por la que no he querido regresar a la villa humana es larga.

-Me gustaría oírla.

-Los humanos… no somos los seres más puros de corazón que existen. Hay mucho egoísmo, todos piensan en sí mismos y no les importan los demás.

-Todos somos algo egocéntricos de alguna manera- Sonrió el esqueleto dándole un codazo- Tú eres tú. Solo tú ves las cosas desde tu punto de vista y piensas a tu manera. Si todos queremos ser felices en algún momento buscaremos las cosas que nos hagan bien a nosotros ¿No te parece?

-Oh Sans…-Frisk rio ante la ingenuidad de lo dicho- Eso no es tan así. A veces uno es tan individualista que se cree superior a los otros. Hace cosas que afectan a los demás y no les da importancia porque solo piensa en sí mismo ¿Entiendes? La crueldad del ser humano no se puede medir.

-Pero… Hay personas buenas- El menor pausó un minuto, los recuerdos no dejaban de invadir su mente.

-Las hay, pero a veces cuesta tomar eso en cuenta…

-Frisk, jamás te lo he preguntado pero… ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿No había personas importantes para ti en la villa humana? Si yo acabara en otro mundo desearía regresar. Extrañaría a mis amigos.

-No tenía a nadie.

-¿Y tu familia?

-No tenía familia… Yo era huérfano. Mis padres me dejaron desde que nací y no los he visto.

No lo demostró, pero eso le dejó pensando al esqueleto… Huérfano. La imagen de su hermano se apareció en su cabeza de repente, pero no se vería vulnerable, conservaría su posición seria.

-Oh… Tus padres habrán sido unos tontos por perder a un hijo como tú… Toriel me cuenta siempre como te comportas.

-Igualmente no sé por qué me dejaron, hay muchas razones en mente.

-Hay dudas que con el tiempo se aclaran.

-No todas, algunas quedan inconclusas para siempre.

Silenciaron, copos de nieve empezaron a caer delicadamente del cielo. Era una nevada de madrugada. Frisk miró al cielo sonriendo con ilusión, era como ver estrellas descender.

-Que hermoso…-Murmuró estornudando cuando un copo cayó en su nariz.

-La naturaleza es sabia, mi querido amigo.

Los estornudos se multiplicaron al rato. Un temblor proveniente del cuerpo del menor indicaba que el frío había vencido su ropa. Se frotaba los brazos con el esfuerzo de calentarse pero era en vano ¡Y se había abrigado mucho! ¿Cómo rayos Sans soportaba?

-¿Ves? Es sabia- Dio una carcajada acercándose, y sin que lo notara se quitó su abrigo dejándoselo a él.

Sintió pena en seguida, el calor de sus mejillas y el abrigo lo alivió, pero los nervios ahí seguían. Frisk se dejó llevar por el momento y no evitó apoyarse en el dueño del abrigo, este hizo igual, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se abrazaron, ojos cerrados, respiraciones regulares y calmadas. Era perfecto.

" _Haha… Mira nada más, debe sentir mucha pena por ti ¿No crees? Eso explica que sea tan bueno contigo ¡Oh Frisk, ingenuo! ¡Sans debe odiarte todavía!"_

La voz… otra vez. Arruinó todo.

Pero… ¿Chara estaba en lo correcto? Siempre decía lo mismo pero ¿Sans de verdad sentía pena? Si no le preguntaba no lo sabría nunca y viviría con esa duda. Pero temía preguntar, temía que la verdad no le gustara… Sin embargo, Frisk es determinado ¿No?

-Sans…

-¿Si, niño?

-¿P-por qué?...

-¿Disculpa?

" _No existen los finales felices, Frisk querido. Yo misma te lo digo por experiencia ¡Lo sé! ¡No durará tu felicidad mucho tiempo!"_

-¿P-por qué eres bueno conmigo?...

-Somos amigos ¿No? ¿Por qué sería malo?

-A-ah…si- El temor en él no le permitió seguir preguntando, sin embargo esa voz no se callaba, lo incitaba. Un dolor profundo inundó en su pecho, Chara golpeaba constante con sus hirientes acusaciones. Frisk se derrumbaba, ya no soportaba…

" _¡COBARDE! ¡SABES QUE EN REALIDAD ÉL TE ODIA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ACEPTAS DE UNA VEZ?! ¡MATASTE A SU HERMANO, ASESINO! ¡ERES COMO YO!"_

-…S-sans… ¿P-por qué no me odias?

El esqueleto parpadeó confundido, sintió temblar el cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo- ¿De qué hablas?

-Y-yo…sé que sabes lo que hice en otra línea temporal.

Instantáneamente lo comprendió. Estaba hablando de su hermano ¿Frisk seguía con esos recuerdos en la cabeza? ¿Seguía con culpa todavía? Sans no supo que contestar, le habían tomado desprevenido.

-Ah… Es eso… Frisk, eso está en el pasado.

Se sobresaltó, el castaño se había apartado de su abrazo y se alejó unos pasos. A distancia de un metro extendió sus brazos dejándose expuesto. Sans intentó acercarse hasta que su voz lo interrumpió.

-Golpéame…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?!

-¿Quieres que me sienta bien? ¡Golpéame!

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?

-Sé cuánto te dolió la muerte de Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, todos… Desquita el dolor que sentiste conmigo. De lo contrario no sentiré que pagué lo que hice…-Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero no fue así. Al escuchar los pasos detenerse en frente y no sentir un golpe entendió que no lo haría-… Golpéame.

-Esto no resolverá nada- Trató de razonar queriendo abrazarle.

-¡Si lo hará!

-¡Frisk, ya cálmate!

" _No mereces perdón…"_

-¡NO! ¡ME SENTIRÉ MEJOR SI LO HACES! ¡GOLPÉAME! ¡HAZME SUFRIR LO QUE TÚ SUFRISTE!- Chilló encolerizado golpeando contra el esqueleto. Sin fuerzas y sin dañarlo. Sans lo sujetó de las muñecas con las esperanzas de calmarle, pero el niño hizo tanta fuerza que terminó golpeando parte de su cara.

-¡FRISK, CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ!

" _Los matarás a todos…"_

-¡GOLPÉAME MALDITA SEA!

-¡DEJA DE SER TAN TERCO! ¡¿QUERRÍAS DEJAR DE PORTARTE TAN INFANTIL?! ¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO CHARA UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!

" _Eres como yo…"_

¿Chara? ¿Había oído bien?... Dejó de moverse, justo en ese momento Sans se alivió de que desistiera de los golpes. Pensó que ya todo estaba bien con el niño. Pero no… Lo había comparado con Chara… Estaba consciente de que ella ya los había conocido a todos pero… Solo lo peor de ella sería lo que él tenía ¿Verdad? Asesino…

-¿C-chara?...

-¿Uh?... Ah, ella era una amiga- Dijo evadiendo el tema.

-Y-yo sé quién es ella… Sé TODO de ella.

-… Frisk, yo no quise decir eso…

-¡LO SABÍA, SOY COMO ELLA! ¡¿NO?!- Se soltó bruscamente, se quitó el abrigo y se lo lanzó en la cara corriendo lejos de él. Eso bastó para distraerlo y que no lo viera yendo en dirección al bosque. Usó toda la fuerza que las piernas le daban para ser rápido y no dejar rastro.  
Sans reaccionó tarde, no pudo seguirlo, la nevada cubría las huellas que él había dejado, y solo su bufanda quedó en medio camino.

-¡FRISK! ¡ESPERA!- Sin perder más tiempo siguió el rastro que el niño había dejado, alterado, deseando con fuerzas que no ocurriera nada. En el peor de los casos que algún lobo se le cruzara en el camino.

 **Así es como llegamos a la situación…**

El hielo reflejó su cara, al borronearse pudo admirar a Chara mirarle burlona y despectiva. Sus ojos rojos taladraban en lo profundo de su alma, su mirada lo decía todo, ella tenía la razón. Siempre la tuvo…

El ruido de una rama romperse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Asustado dirigió su vista a todas las direcciones. No había sido racional al meterse en el bosque solo, cualquier depredador podía estar al acecho y no tenía con qué defenderse. El frío estaba volviendo a su cuerpo, empeorando las cosas. Una silueta se divisó a lo lejos, era… su fin.

-¡FRISK! ¡FRISK!

… O tal vez no era su fin después de todo.

-¿S-sans?

-¡Aquí estás! ¡Me preocupaste, niño tonto!- Suspiró aliviado esperando que él se levantara y se fuera con él a un lugar seguro, pero no, se dio la vuelta nuevamente y lo ignoró- Frisk… Yo no quise…

-¿Qué? ¿Decirme la verdad? ¿Qué me parezco a Chara? ¿Qué soy un asesino?- Dijo indiferente rogando por no derrumbarse ahora.

-Frisk… Tú no eres un asesino- Se acercó por su espalda, con cuidado se sentó detrás de él y lo cargó sentándolo en su regazo. Él no se negó, estaba muy sorprendido ante esas acciones y no pudo reaccionar. Antes de que lo notara, Sans lo apegó más a su pecho cubriendo su exterior con su abrigo y cerrando el mismo- Es solo que… Hay cosas de ti que me recuerdan a Chara.

-Jum…-Largó sin estar tan convencido, y sin darle otra opción al otro que explicara.

-Verás… Cuando conocí a Chara, ella era como tú. Una niña feliz, alegre, juguetona… Era una chica buena. Siempre la notaba más feliz de lo normal cuando Asriel estaba con ella ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-… ¿Chara y Asriel…?

-Si, en secreto. Toriel daría mucho problema si se esteraba de ello. Sin embargo había ocasiones en las que ella mostraba su odio a la humanidad… Era un poco extraña.

-Ya veo…- Se apenó de lo ocurrido, debía disculparse y lo haría como buena persona que era- Lamento haberme escapado, no fue algo prudente.

-No te preocupes, el punto es que no estás herido.

-Supongo… Sans, hay algo que no entiendo… Dices que no soy un asesino, cuando con tus propios ojos me viste matarlos a todos ¿Quién te entiende?

-Ay niño ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la sala del juicio? A medida que más Level of Violence obtengas te distancias más de ti mismo, te dejas posesionar más por Chara… No te culpo por haber sido muy curioso, eres un niño al fin y al cabo. No quiero hacerme tanto drama por algo que pasó en otra línea temporal. Ahora estamos en una pacifista, tomaste las decisiones correctas y somos felices ¿Por qué debería enojarme contigo? El verdadero Frisk no es asesino, es compasivo, y le gusta recurrir a la piedad.

Frisk se sorprendió de las palabras que usó Sans ¿Desde cuándo él se expresaba de esa forma? Más bien, desde cuando es tan dulce… Cada una de sus palabras le hizo sentirse la persona más amada del mundo, a pesar de solo ser eso, simples cumplidos. Las ganas de burlarse un poco de él le ganaron y dijo- ¿Qué pasó con Sans? Ese no es el vago que conozco.

-Ahórrate las bromas, enano, estoy tratando de ser serio.

-Jaja, lo siento.

-Tonto…-Sans suspiró con una sonrisa- Eres muy especial para mí, niño… Y lo digo enserio. Yo quiero saber si soy importante para ti también.

El esqueleto no notó el temblor que provocó en el castaño. Frisk quedó helado de nervios con esa pregunta. Era tan estúpido ponerse así por ello, pero no podía ser honesto sin decirle todo lo que pensaba. Era una maldición en él. Al no obtener respuesta, Sans supuso que la respuesta no le agradaría mucho y prefirió no insistir más. Pero había despertado algo en él.

Frisk suspiró largamente causando una nube de vapor desvanecerse al igual que la marea de pensamientos Ahí estaban, abrazados, juntos, el menor refugiado del frío en los brazos del mayor, la nieva caía dando un bello toque a la noche, su corazón latía descontrolado y su pulso sufría las consecuencias volviéndose tembloroso. El momento lo estaba empujando, estaba cerca de caer.

-S-sans… Y-yo… Tengo que d-decirte algo- Su voz titubeante despertó del aturdimiento al esqueleto.

-¿Qué?

-Y-yo… T-tú me g-… Y-yo… S-sans, yo…- Intentó en vano de articular la oración, pero las palabras se le atascaban.

Al mayor e le hizo divertido escuchar como tartamudeaba. Frisk era tímido, lo sabía bien, algo en sus nervios le predecían muchas cosas que no había podido descifrar antes. La respuesta ante sus ojos era la que buscaba. Con suavidad logró darle la vuelta, con claridad pudo ver a su amigo, rojo completamente y por su expresión, miedo.

-No es momento de ser temeroso, muchacho- Animó acercando más su cabeza y apretando el agarre- Mantente determinado.

-T-tú me…- El humano sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, estaba muy, muy cerca del esqueleto, incluso más que hoy- M-me… ¡S-sans tú me gustas!

Apenas terminó la oración Sans supo bien que hacer, lo tenía planeado. Dio un último tirón del cuerpo de Frisk y sus labios chocaron contra lo que sería su boca. Bueno, Sans no tenía labios, era más que obvio, pero sus intenciones eran muy claras y el castaño quedó paralizado.

-Si tuviera labios esto sería más fácil, créeme- Dijo con una burlona voz- ¿Qué pasa kiddo? ¿No vas a darle a Sans otro beso?

-T-tu… p-pero…

-Eres un poco obvio ¿Sabes? Al menos esta noche lo fuiste- Admitió un poco mentiroso, por que como buen poco detallista lo había notado recién.

-P-pensé que….

-¿Qué me gustaba Toriel? Frisk, ella no puede olvidar a Asgore. Admito que ella me gustaba, pero me di cuenta de que solo era porque ella e reía de mis chistes. Sin embargo, tú eres diferente a ella. Estás tan lleno de vida, eres tan tierno, me encantas… Simplemente me gustas mucho. No necesito que te rías de mis malas bromas para que me sienta cómodo a tu lado.

-S-sans, eso es muy tierno- Confesó el jovencito de mejillas ardiendo en rojo.

-Yo fui sincero ¿Qué hay de ti, kiddo?- Dijo confundiéndolo en el proceso- ¿Por qué te gusta este saco de huesos flojos?

Frisk no pudo evitar reírse del propio apodo del esqueleto- Bueno… Eres muy gracioso, aunque hagas chistes malos si sabes cómo alegrar a todos. A mí en especial… Supongo que me sentí especial cada vez que me cuidabas o pasabas tiempo conmigo… ¡AY NO SÉ! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ME GUSTAS Y YA!- Chilló avergonzado intentando apartarle la vista, pero Sans se lo negó sujetando sus mejillas.

-Yo sabía que era guapo y encantador pero no tanto- Bromeó por unos segundos para sacar la tensión- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decirme?

-¿Tú crees que es fácil? ¿Querías que apareciera en tu ventana con una velada y un pastel que diga "Sans, te amo"?

-Esa una opción tentadora ahora que la mencionas, en especial por la parte del pastel. Pude haberla usado.

-No sé… Es como si me arrancaras la determinación.

-Así que es mi culpa…-Declaró con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Quién lo diría? Le robé la determinación al chico más determinado que conozco. Soy más poderoso de lo que creí. Guapo, poderoso y encantador. Niño, te estás llevando la lotería ¿No crees?

-Oye, bájate los humos de la cabeza ¿Quieres?

-Lo siento kiddo, es que…-Suspiró- ¿Tienes idea de lo especial que me siento sabiendo que me quieres como yo lo hago?

-Ni que yo fuera tanto…-Murmuró rojo queriendo zafarse de su agarre.

-Para nada… no quiero que digas eso de nuevo- Objetó juntando con ternura ambas frentes-Te quiero mucho, humanito.

-Yo también te quiero… saco de huesos flojos.

-¿Aunque te robe tu determinación?

-Aunque acabes con mi determinación…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado nwn No era mi intensión que fuera tan largo, pero me gustó como quedó :D aunque no era lo planeado. Créanme, tengo mucho más de esta pareja aun 7w7 no me quedaré corta. En fin, eso es todo, nos vemos luego :3 Sayonara beybeh**


End file.
